The Two Mermaid's
by Maya Kumashiro 48
Summary: Summary : Kushina & Mikoto adalah dua sahabat yang sedang bermain dipantai. Mereka kemudia tanpa sengaja menemukan sebuah tempat tersembunyi saat berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Mereka terjatuh dan akhirnya pingsan dan dan saat sadar sudah berada di.. RnR please...


Disclaimer: **©Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: TYPo, alur cepet, AU, OOC, OC, CC,bahasa ada yang baku dan tidak baku, masih Newbie jadi mohon dimaafkan : )

Genre: Fantasy,Friendship & Romance (maybe)

Rated: T (Teen)

Pairing: Namikaze Minato x Uzumaki Kushina

Summary : Kushina & Mikoto adalah dua sahabat yang sedang bermain dipantai. Mereka kemudia tanpa sengaja menemukan sebuah tempat tersembunyi saat berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Mereka terjatuh dan akhirnya pingsan dan dan saat sadar sudah berada di daratan.

Anehnya Kushina dan Mikoto saat menyadari tubuh mereka berubah menjadi duyung mereka sangat ketakutan dan terkejut melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Mereka berubah menjadi duyung dan mereka juga tiba-tiba memiliki kekuatan (penasaran kekuatan apa? Read terus ya fic ini kalau mau tau^^).

Warna ekor Kushina berwarna ungu lavender, dan ekor Mikoto berwarna Biru.

A/N : paiiringg fave yang wa suka Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, hope you like it ;D (disini umur kushina dan mikoto adalah 16th)

* * *

** The Two Mermaids**

** By: Uzumaki Naori**

Saat di tepi pantai…

"kushi-chan, ba-bagaimana i-ini bi-bisa te-terjadi?" Tanya mikoto ke kushina yang nampak kebingungan dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"aku juga gak tau miko-chan" jawab kushina.

"tapi… bagaimana cara kita bisa berjalan-_ttebane!_?" Tanya kushina.

Sa'at mereka sedang berpikir tiba-tiba ekor mereka berubah menjadi kaki.

**Mikoto POV**

Apa jika kami terkena air maka kaki kami akan jadi ekor dan sebaliknya? Berarti jika di darat kami harus jaga jarak dengan air! (pikir mikoto)

**End mikoto POV**

"miko-chan!, gimana nanti kita cari tahu besok sa'at pulang sekolah-_ttebane!_" seru Kushina.

"oke!, hm… bagaimana kalau kita pindah sekolah ke konoha international high school? Agar indetitas kita tidak ketahuan yang awalnya suka berenang jadi takut berenang karena kita sekarang duyung dan itu bisa membuat teman-teman di sekolah kita jadi heran oleh perubahan sikap kita berdua" jawab mikoto.

"baiklah kalau begitu-_ttebane!_, lagi pula akukan hanya punya teman di sekolah hanya sedikit." Jawab kushina dengan sorotan mata yang sendu.

"jangan sedih dong kushi-chan, nanti kalau kushina-chan sedih aku juga sedih nih.." hibur mikoto.

"miko-chan.. kau memang sahabat terbaikku aku senang punya sahabat seperti miko-chan_-ttebane!_" jawab kushina dengan senyum bahagia.

"aku juga kushi-chan, bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang harinya sudah mulai sore." Tanya mikoto.

"iya_-ttebane!_ " seru kushina.

Saat kushina pulang menuju rumahnya ia berdo'a kepada kami-sama agar diperbolehkan oleh Tou-san dan kaa-_chan-nya_.

"Tadaima!" teriak kushina saat memasuki rumahnya.

"okaeri kushina-chan" jawab mito, ibunya kushina.

"oh ya, kaa-chan! Dimana tou-san _–ttebane_?" Tanya kushina.

"tou-san sedang berada di ruang tamu sedang baca Koran" jawab ibunya kushina.

Kushina langsung menuju ke ruang tamu, saat ia sudah sampai di ruang tamu ia melihat ayahnya sedang membaca Koran dan meminum teh.

"tou-san" seru kushina yang nampak gugup untuk mengatakannya.

"iya, ada apa kushina-chan?" jawab ayahnya dengan nada lembut kepada anak satu-satunya ini.

"tou-san apa aku boleh pindah sekolah ke konoha international high school?" Tanya kushina.

"memangnya kenapa dengan sekolahmu yang sekarang?" Tanya ayahnya kushina.

"soalnya di sekolah aku tidak punya teman selain miko-chan" jawab kushina.

"hmmm… baiklah tou-san mengizinkan" kata ayahnya kushina sambil tersenyum.

"hmm! Arigatou~ tou-san!" seru gembira kushina.

"masalah pendaftarannya nanti tou-san urus" kata ayah kushina.

"emm! tou-san aku mau kekamar dulu ya" kata kushina sambil menuju kamarnya.

Sa'at kushina berada didalam kamarnya yang bernuansa warna lavender. Ia langsung mengambil smartphone-nya yang layer sentuh itu dan menelpon mikoto sahabatnya.

"_moshi.. moshi.. ada apa kushi-chan?" kata mikoto._

"_etto.. miko-chan apa kamu sudah meminta izin kepada tou-san mu untuk pindah sekolah-ttebane?" Tanya kushina._

"_sudah kushi-chan, tenang saja aku di izinin kok! Kalau kamu kushi-chan?" Tanya mikoto._

"_sama miko-chan aku juga di izinin sama tou-san!" seru kushina._

"_sudah kuduga, aku sudah meminta ayahku mendaftarkan aku dan kamu kushi-chan! Dan masalah seragam nanti ada yang mengantarkannya kerumahmu." Kata mikoto._

"_ahh~ tidak perlu repot-repot miko-chan" kata kushina._

"_taka apa kushi-chan lagipula aku tidak mau pergi sekolah sendirian di hari pertama menjadi murid baru" kata mikoto._

"_yasudah kalau begitu arigatou ne miko-chan" kata kushina._

"_emm, bye kushi-chan aku putusin telponnya ya" kata mikoto._

"_bye miko-chan" kata kushina dan mengakhiri telponnya._

Setelah kushina mengakhiri telponnya ia langsung menuju ketempat ayahnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah didaftarkan oleh ayahnya mikoto dan mulai besok ia dan mikoto sudah bias masuk ke sekolah baru dan menjadi murid baru…

~The Two Mermaids~

Pagi hari saat di Konoha International High School…

"selamat pagi anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan 2 murid baru, silahkan uchiha-san dan uzumaki-san perkenalkan diri kalian" kata kurenai.

"perkenalkan nama saya Uchiha Mikoto, salam kenal semua dan mohon bantuannya ya.." kata mikoto yang agak gugup.

"perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Kushina, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya" kata kushina dengan mantap.

"silakan uzumaki-san duduk di sebelah Namikaze Minato, Minato angkat tanganmu. Dan uchiha-san silakan duduk di sebelah Uchiha Fugaku" kata kurenai.

Kushina pun berjalan menuju dimana tempat duduknya yang berada disebelah minato. Sedangkan mikoto yang sudah tau kalau fugaku itu adalah sepupunya jadi ia langsung melesat menuju mejanya yang disebelah fugaku.

"emm… ano… u-uzumaki-san, perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Minato" kata minato dengan seyuman yang bisa membuat fansnya teriak-teriak gaje (?).

"ya.. aku sudah tau, jangan terlalu formal begitu kau boleh memanggilku Kushina, Namekaze-san" jawab kushina sambil tersenyum dan alhasil membuat minato sedikit blushing.

'senyum yang sangat indah' batin minato.

" kau juga boleh memanggilku Minato, kushina-chan" kata minato.

"ngobrolnya nanti saja ya dilanjutin ntar dimarahin sensei, minato-kun" kata kushina.

Minato tersenyum mendengar yang dikatakan kushina menurut minato kushina berbeda dari cewe lain.

"nah anak-anak buka halaman 48 kita belajar tentang.._bla bla bla bla…_"

**SKIP…**

Saat istirahat kushina dan mikoto sedang menyusuri koridor dan melewati kelas-kelas menuju taman belakang di sekolahnya, mereka berdua berbincang-bincang mengenai perubahan mereka (yang pasti ngobrolnya tidak terlalu keras) setelah sampai di taman mereka duduk di kursi dekat bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran..

"miko-chan, kita harus mencari dimana petunjuknya?" Tanya kushina kepada sahabatnya.

"hmmm.., bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah kita kepantai mencari petunjuk?" kata mikoto.

"baiklah, tapi kita kepantai naik apa? mobil kamu atau mobil aku?" kata kushina.

"mobil aku saja, setelah kita pulang dari sekolah ntar aku jemput dirumah kamu" kata mikoto.

"siipp!" kata kushina sambil tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

Disaat mereka tengah mengobrol minato menghampiri mikoto dan kushina.

"Hey! Kushina-chan dan hmmm….?" Kata minato.

"mikoto, uchiha mikoto. Salam kenal" kata mikoto.

"salam kenal juga!" kata minato sambil tersenyum.

"oh ya! Minato! Kau sedang apa disini_-ttebane_?" Tanya kushina.

"aku hanya ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu kushi-chan, mikoto-chan boleh tinggalkan kami berdua sebentar?" kata minato sambil blushing (kyaaa! Imutnya! _ #abaikan).

"baiklah, bye kushi-chan~" kata mikoto sambil melambaikan tangan nya.

"bye juga miko-chan~, nah sekarang minato-kun mau bicara tentang apa sama aku_-ttebane_?" Tanya kushina.

"a-apa setelah sepulang sekolah kau sibuk?" Tanya minato sambil gugup.

"kalau dipikir-pikir hari ini aku ada urusan penting dengan miko-chan, memangnya kenapa minato-kun?" kata kushina.

"hanya saja aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan tapi rupanya kushi-chan sibuk" kata minato dengan tatapan sedikit sedih.

"tenang saja minato-kun! Besok aku tidak sibuk kok_-ttebane!_" seru kushina ketika menyadari tatapan sedih dari minato.

"kushi-chan, boleh kita bertukar nomor?" kata minato berharap kushina meng'iya'kan.

"hmm… baiklah_-ttebane! _Mana ponselmu minato-kun" kata kushina.

Dan minato pun memberikan ponselnya ke kushina, kushina menekan tuts di ponsel screen touch –nya minato dengan lincah.

"ini minato-kun ponselmu_-ttebane!_" kata kushina seraya memberikan ponsel minato dan disambut oleh minato dengan cengirannya.

"terimakasih kushi-chan" kata minato

"Yup! Sama-sama_-ttebane_!" kata kushina sambil tersenyum.

'sebenarnya kushina dan mikoto sibuk karena apa ya sampai-sampai ajakan aku ditolak' batin minato.

* * *

** TBC**

**RnR please^^**


End file.
